Tear You Apart
by AngelTears123
Summary: Jason vows to protect the woman he loves. But what comes between them besides a lot of obstacles, threatens to tear them apart forever.
1. Blood Runs Cold

A/N hey guys!! im baaackkk!! lol. sorry for the absense. my computer had a virus so we got a new one and now i'll be able to update everyday!!! well im so sorry about everything but i promise that i have some good stuff for the faithful Journey fans! im working on a new story that i will debut now to you (tell me what you think... i already have 5 chapters written!) and i will update my other story Our Miracle. but that may take a little longer considering that i am planning some shockers for you!!!

well here is the first chapter of my new story.

Oh yeah its in Jason's POV!

So the secrets out. Sonny told Carly that he is the father of Sam's baby and that I'm not. I know that Carly is going to be angry, but she loves Sonny and she'll go back to him. If not for herself than for Michael and Morgan.

I asked Sonny to let me tell Courtney. I didnt know what to expect when I went to the loft that day, but what I didnt expect to happen.... did.

I knocked on the door to the place that I once called home. She answered and I knew immediately that she was over dressed to just be sitting at home. Either she was going out or someone was with her. My question was answered a little later on.

"Jason," Courtney said as she opened the door. She didnt look thrilled to see me, but I wasnt surprised.

"Hey, uhh there's uhh there's something I need to tell you, and it's kinda important. Do you have a minute?" I asked, wanting for her desperatley to say that she had all the time in the world for me, as I did for her.

"Jason Jason Jason. I should've known it would be you who interrupted our romantic dinner. Come to win the lady back?" Jax said as he approached us and slung his arm around Courtney's waist and went to kiss her neck. I had to look away. I didnt think that I could hate Jax anymore than I already did, but when he touched her....

"Jax come on.... dont," Courtney said as she pulled away. Much to my liking.

"Courtney come on yourself. Dont let your ex-husband of all people interrupt our dinner! We were just about to get to the dessert...." Jax said in an intimate voice as he went to kiss her something in me snapped. She didnt want to be touched and i wasnt going to let him touch her,

"Did you not hear her? Back off," I warned as Courtney walked through the door frame to stand with me.

"Just give us a second Jax. I'll be right back," she said and before Jax could protest Courtney had shut the door, leaving us alone. I immediatley burst into speech.

"Come on Courtney! That guy? Anyone but him..." Courtney cut me off.

"Jason you lost the right to be angry at men who show an interest in me. You lost that privlige when you signed our divorce papers," Courtney yelled.

And as usual, she was right.

"I just want you to be happy," I said, looking into her eyes. Big mistake.

"Why are you here Jason?" Courtney asked as she ran her hands through her hair, a gesture i was used to.

"I wanted to tell you before anyone else does. I need you to hear this from me," I said to her. I knew right then what her reaction to this would be and I was braced for it... "Sonny is the father of Sam's baby. Not me."

"But I thought you - I thought you said..." She looked down at her feet. Her voice got quiet. "So you lied to me."

Uh oh....

"I only changed the results because I knew that it was the only way for Michael and Morgan to have the family they deserve," I told her, praying that she take the news better than the signs she was showing. Just then her head shot up and her tear filled eyes locked with mine. There was no way I could ave looked away even if I tried. I think my heart broke in two right there.

"But forget about my feelings right!? Who gives a damn about how Courtney feels as long as Sonny and Carly are happy? You let me think that you had an affair while we were married! You had me thinking that I-I that you were going to be a father! You made me feel like Sam! Sam of all people could give you what I wanted so desperatley to give you, but couldnt. For nothing!" Courtney screamed. I went to walk over to her but stopped dead when I heard a voice that made my blood run cold.

"Im sure it wasnt for nothing," Lorenzo Alcazar said as he approached Courtney and me. Courtney was closest and defiantly trying to wipe away her tears. I stepped in front of her.  
"I have to talk to Courtney, so if you please, this has nothing to do with you," Lorenzo said.


	2. Unwanted Visitor

"Get out of here," I said as I remained in front of Courtney.

"I just over heard you telling your ex-wife that you lied to her about the paternity of Sam McCall's child. Touchy subject I suppose?" Alcazar said. I couldnt believe he was doing this. I stared him down. "Morgan, I believe that you as well as the stupid woman that you claimed to love at the time were devastated by the loss of your baby. But as I have told Courtney before, if she hadnt have jumped that baby would be here right now, and the two of you, would most likely be together. But Courtney has ruined everything once again," Lorenzo said with a smug look on his face.

"Im going to give you three seconds to get out of here before I strangle you with my bare hands," I told him. I couldnt believe that he was saying all this. He was going to die. Alcazar was about to turn and go when i felt something being removed from my pocket. I turned to face Courtney and was shocked at what I saw. My ex-wife who claimed to hate violence and the mob, had my gun pointed straight at Lorenzo.

Sorry about the shortness of that one, but I thought that would be a good place to end that one. Tell me if you like it or hate it!


	3. Shattered Hearts

"Courtney just give me the gun and go back inside," I said shocked.

"No," she replied. She stepped forward. I stepped in front of her so she was aiming the gun at me and she began to tremble.

"Courtney, you understand why I cant let you do this. I wont let you go to jail. That's not an option for you. It never will be," I told her calmly. I knew she would never shoot me.

The door to the loft opened and Jax stepped out.

"Courtney? Courtney what the hell are you doing? Give me that gun!" Jax yelled.

"This is none of your buisiness Jax," I said to him.

"None of my buisiness? I sure as hell dont want Courtney in jail!" Jax told me.

"Leave Jax," Alcazar said. "This is between Courtney, Jason and myself."

"Go Jax," Courtney said in a shaky voice.

"No," Jax replied. "Courtney I'm not gonna let you do this."

"Jax! Get the hell out of here!" Courtney screamed.

Jax looked at her shocked and shoved past Alcazar and down the hall.

"Okay. Courtney come on. Think. You left me because of all the guns and violence, just give me back the gun and we'll talk about this inside," I said as I reached for the gun. She was still shaking...

Before I knew it, she had tried to charge towards Alcazar but I caught her. I felt her crush right into my body and I heard the gun drop to the ground. Courtney was crying into my chest and I felt my shirt becoming soaked with her tears. I rubbed her back and told her to go into the loft and that I would be right there. So she did. I turned to Alcazar.

"Never come near her again. You leave her alone. You're lucky that she's in there waiting for me because if she wasnt, I would kill you with my bare hands right now for making her relive the hell you put her through when she was on your yacht. Stay away from my family," I said as I motioned for one of the men to escort him out. I opened the door to the loft to see my ex-wife sobbing on the couch. When she saw me she got up and ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I should have killed him after I lost the baby!" she bawled into my shirt.

Forget broken in two....

My heart completely shattered when she said that.

"Come on, lets go sit down," I said as we walked over to the couch. She sat on it and I sat on the coffee table across from her.

"Im so sorry Jason! I was so stupid! Pulling a gun on him like that. It wasnt even his fault. I made a choice to jump off that boat, the man told me it was suicide. I thought I was strong enough, but if i was, we would have a baby right now Jason!" Courtney pulled her knees up to her chest and began to cry. I touched her hair and whispered things like,

"It wasnt your fault," and "im here"

I even went as far as, "I love you." When I said that she looked up at me with her tear filled blue eyes and I knew it was true. I loved her with everything in me. I shocked myself when i said that because I meant it but I didnt mean to say it. It came out like second nature. Courtney is in pain, I let her know that I love her no matter what....

Her voice caught me by surprise.

"Will you stay with me for a while?"

I sat down on the couch with her and she put her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her so she would feel safe. After about ten minutes I felt her breathing even and I knew she was asleep. That's when I heard the banging on the door....


	4. Payback's A Bitch

"Miss Morgan, we know you're in there!"

My stomach dropped. Alcazar was sending men after her. I felt Courtney begin to stir so I quickly got up and opened the door and shut it softly behind me. I found myself faced with 3 of Alcazar's thugs.

"Leave her the hell alone. If you have a problem, you come to me. Courtney stays out of it," I said protectively as the three thugs of Alcazar's drew their guns.

"We just want to speak with Miss Morgan, it wont take long," one of the men said to me. Just then the door opened behind me. Courtney really couldnt have had worse timing.

"Jason? What's going on?" I put my hand out in front of her to stop her from moving closer.

"Miss Morgan, its a pleasure to meet you. You're even more lovely in person," thug no. 2 said.

How could they know what she looked like???

"What do you want with me?" Courtney asked them. She gets the award in my book for most stupid questions asked.

"Mr. Alcazar requests your presence at dinner with him tonight, we are here to escort you to his yacht," gangster wanna be no. 3 said.

"Why didnt he just come himself?" Courtney asked. I sighed.

"He did. You pulled a gun on him."

"There is no way that i am ever going to have dinner with him, let alone go to that floating prison! Is he insane??" Courtney all but yelled to the three men with the guns. "And even if I wanted to go, which I dont, me and Jason are having Chinese anyways."

I put the hand that wasnt holding her back over my eyes. Chinese?

"Mr. Alcazar said that you might make excuses. He promises that your visit will be much more comfortable this time. So if you please, follow me," one of the thugs said as he made a gesture for her to go with them.

I finally spoke up.

"She isnt going anywhere, just get the hell out of here. Tell Alcazar that if he or anyone else on his payroll contacts my wife again, they will be dealt with," I said as I turned to Courtney and put my hand on the small of her back. "So if you'll excuse us, we're having Chinese." I shut the door to the loft.

"I really do want Chinese you know," Courtney laughed as I snatched the phone book and ordered all her favorites to be delivered. I knew that Alcazar wasnt going to let this go. So I decided to stick around. She wouldnt be safe if I left. I promised a long time ago that I would always protect her, and I will.

Alky's Yacht

"Yeah, Tony- poison the food, the Chinese food you idiot. Yes okay, just get it done," Alcazar said as he slapped his cell phone shut. He smiled to himself and murmured, "Payback's a bitch."


	5. Flowers

A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates!! Schools been keeping me pretty busy. I'll try to get the chapters up faster!! Hope you enjoy this one!!!

"Mmm. Jase this is so good! Want some?" Courtney asked me with her mouthful of Chinese food. I had to stifle a laugh.

"No thanks. You- you just keep on eating," I said, realizing the time.

"Jase? Jason? You have to take me to the hospital! Courtney told me. She was breathing heavily.

"What? What's going on? What hurts?" I asked as I ran over to where she was sitting, at the table.

"It's the food. Something- something in the f-food. My God, it hurts Jason, my stomach hurts so much!" Courtney cried. Her eyes were beginning to flutter, threatening to close.

"No, no you stay awake. Do you hear me? Stay awake Courtney." She winced in pain as I picked her up. Panic then shot through me as I realized that I rode my bike here. "Where are your keys?"

"Basket. On the counter." Courtney choked out. I managed to get to them and then I walked as fast as I could without hurting her to her car and put her in. While I was driving and trying to keep my ex-wife awake, one word was screaming in my brain. Alcazar.

"Morgan is driving her to GH right now sir."

"Good. Thank you," Lorenzo said as he handed the man an envelope stuffed full of cash. "Its about time Jason and Courtney got back together, I think. It'll be perfect when I tear them apart."

"How is she Monica?" I asked. It had been over two hours since I had arrived at the hospital with Courtney passed out in my arms. I didn't bother to call Sonny, or anyone else. I wanted to be the first to see her.

"Courtney is strong. She's still in serious condition because of the trauma her body went through while fighting to stay alive. There was some serious poison in that food. If a little more had been in there, she would have died. But if all goes well, she'll be out of ICU tomorrow."

"Is she awake?" I asked. The words poison and trauma were still fresh in my mind.

"No, but she should be soon. You can wait for her to wake up in her room if you want, just make sure that you say that she is your wife. I'm not supposed to disclose any medical information to non-family members," Monica said to her estranged son.

"I am her family." I said. Meaning it.

"I know you are," Monica replied, close to tears. "She's in room 46. ICU."

"Thanks." I said as I made my way to Courtney's room.

When I reached her room, I opened the door and tears filled my eyes at the sight before me. Courtney looked so pale and sick. Well she was. It terrified me that she almost died. I couldn't even begin to describe the pain it would have inflicted in me if I really had lost her.

I moved to her bedside and pulled up a chair. Before I took her hand I pushed her hair back behind her ear.

"Hey Court. You know, you know you need to wake up. For Michael and Morgan and Carly. They need you so much. I- I need you. I know that were not together and I understand that. But I will always, always care about you Courtney. I will always love you. I'll always be jealous of the men that you date. And I promised you a long time ago that I would protect you. And I will. Just squeeze my hand. Do something!!" I almost yelled, desperate for her to show me she was okay, that she would make it.

_Knock. Knock._

I got up to open the door.

"Mr. Morgan, these are for your wife," the man said. I nodded to him and he left. I took the flowers and put them on the nightstand next to her bed. There was a card, but I didn't want to look through Courtney's things. I took my seat back at her side and as soon as I took her hand, she squeezed it and began to shake violently and yell.


	6. Do Something

A/N- sorry it took so long but im back in action with this story!!! Chapter 6-

"I need a doctor!" I screamed as I began to stroke Courtney's face and smooth her hair, in attempt to calm her down.

Needless to say,

It didnt work.

The doctors rushed in and pushed me out of the way. They were yelling things that I couldnt understand to eachother, while the only thing going through my mind was, she has to live.

About a minute later, the longest minute of my life, the doctors left the room, leaving me with a middle aged Asian man who was taking off his gloves.

"Excuse me?" I said to the doctor as he looked up and smiled. I didnt understand how he could smile at a time like this.

"What can I do for you?" he replied.

"My- my wife, she, what happened?" I fumbled out.

"Your wife seemed to be dreaming about something that upset her. We had to sedate her to calm her down. Im sorry to inform you that this caused a setback in Courtney's recovery. We gave her a drug so she will sleep through the night and she should wake up sometime in the morning tomorrow if all goes well."

"Thanks," I said as I sat back down in my chair and touched the side of Courtney's face. I saw the doctor nod his head out of the corner of my eye as he left the room. I began to smooth out her silky blonde hair. "You scared me just now. I know- I know it was just you dreaming, but seeing your body like that and knowing that I couldnt help...ah well I guess I should go call Sonny, Carly and Mike and tell them that you're here. I'll be back soon," I said as i kissed her forehead and walked out to the payphone.

Sonny and Carly and Mike got to the hospital as fast as they could. They all took their turns talking to Courtney, Sonny the longest, before they realized that there was nothing they could do. So they went home, to their respective families. Jason's family was at the hospital, lying lifeless in a bed. He shivered as the thought entered his mind.

It was now 10:00 the next morning and I was getting worried. The doctor said that she would be waking up soon, yet she hadnt moved an inch.

"Courtney, I know you're tired but I need you to open your eyes so I know that you're okay. Please just help me out here. Squeeze my hand, lift a finger, move your leg. Do something!" I buried my face in my hands which still had hers enclosed in them. Her skin was so soft, like porcelian, but then again, it always was. He loved touching her. He was remembering the day in France, when they got married when, the sound of her voice filled my ears, making my heart stop. The voice I was longing to hear, relief washed over me.

"Hey," Courtney said. She smiled when she saw the look on my face.

Sorry it was so short!! I promise an update for tomorrow!!!


	7. Havent You?

A/N: Hey guys!!! I just wanted to let you all know that I made one of those C2 communities for Journey fanfiction. I think I got all of the Journey ones on this site. Im really excited about this so I hope that you all will either be part of the staff, or at least subscribe to the C2 page. It is a really cool thing. It lets you know when the stories are updated and its just the coolest thing... I hope you all take the time to look at it and check it out. Im pretty sure that there are 82 stories in all, and all of them are wonderful and Journey-centric. Well enough of my rambling!! Heres the next chapter of Tear You Apart!!! I hope you like it, it's the longest chapter of it yet!! :)

"Hi, How're you feeling?" I asked as I stood up, releasing her hand and I began to absentmindedly smooth her blankets and tuck them more securely around her.

"Better now," Courtney said to me in a voice barely above a whisper. "Jason, you look worse than I'm sure I do. Come and talk to me?" I walked over to the side of her bed, and I sat down and took her hand.

"Now what's bothering you?" Courtney asked me. How could she not know? She was lying in a hospital bed, she was sick, because I was too wrapped up in the fact that I was glad to be back at the loft with her, that I didn't pay attention. If I had been paying attention, I would have known that Alcazar's men would have reported back to him, every little detail. Every little detail.

"When I brought you to the hospital, I wasn't sure that you were going to make it. I waited and waited for Monica to come out and when she finally did, I was so relieved that you were okay," I told Courtney as she squeezed my hand, urging me to go on. So I did. "I came to your room. And you looked so small and sick. I wished more than anything that it was me in that bed instead of you. I would have done anything to take your pain away. I-I talked to you and then all of a sudden, you started shaking and yelling things that didn't make sense to me. I ran and got a doctor. They had to sedate you so you could sleep. Anyways, Sonny, Carly and Mike came to see you shortly after that," I stopped at the look of surprise on her face.

"Sonny?" she said in disbelief.

"Yeah, he as in here with you for a long time... I'm just- I'm so glad that you're awake. I didn't, well I just wasn't sure... if you were gonna make- make it..." the thought of living life without her was unbearable to me. Even though we're divorced. I don't want to be. I never wanted to be...

"Hey, I'm fine," Courtney told me, bringing me out of my mind.

"I'm going to go and call Sonny and Mike and I'll get your doctor okay? Oh yeah, these came for you," I said as I handed Courtney the flowers. I watched her open the card, and watched as a scared expression came over her face...

"What's wrong?" I asked. She handed me the card...

Courtney,

Maybe next time you'll decide to have dinner with me. Rather than eating Chinese food, you could dine with me. I'll be in touch.

My Best Regards,

Lorenzo

"I should have known," I said out loud as I took the flowers and threw them in the trash can.

"This isn't your fault, Jason. How were you supposed to know that Alcazar would send me flowers or that he would poison my food. None of this is your fault," Courtney said, in attempt to calm me down.

"Courtney, it's my JOB to protect you. And in a matter of days, you get poisoned and now you have Alcazar on your back? I'm going to handle this okay? Don't worry about a thing, I'm going to call Sonny and have him and Carly and the kids come and keep you company. I'm getting the doctor," I said all at once. Courtney looked overwhelmed.

"Yeah, okay... sure," was her reply. I nodded and kissed her on the head and made my way to the hospital parking lot.

"Courtney's awake," I told Sonny from my cell phone, in the parking lot.

"Is she alright?" Sonny asked, concerned for his sister.

"From what I could see, she was talking to me. I got her doctor before I called you. He's checking her out now. Look, Alcazar did this to her. He poisoned her food, and he sent her flowers. I have to deal with this..." Sonny cut me off.

"Do what you gotta do, I understand. I'll bring over the kids to keep her company, you know, to take her mind off things."

"Right, she'll like that," I replied.

"Okay, well talk to you later man. Make sure that Alcazar stays the hell away from my sister."

"You don't gotta worry about that. There is no way that he is getting anywhere near her ever again," I said as I slapped my phone shut and drove off in search of Alcazar.

"Morgan. I've been expecting you," Lorenzo said to me as I walked onto his yacht.

"I know that you were the one who poisoned Courtney's food," I said as I advanced towards him.

"Just out of curiousity... why do you care if Courtney has visitors or if she gets sick?" Alcazar asked me. "I mean, you divorced her. Sonny treated her like the scum of the earth and disowned her. Courtney was absolutely right to get rid of the two of you. It did her nothing but good."

"Listen to me, if you ever come near her or send her anything else ever again..." he interrupted me.

"You'll what?" Lorenzo was goading me.

"I'll make sure that you get everything that you deserve," I told him.

"Uh-huh," Lorenzo said. "Your ex-wife amazes me. Her independence and beauty are hypnotizing. You can't expect me to be able to resist her, do you?"

"You don't want her because of her qualities. You're using her to get to me." I yelled. I was getting angrier by the second. I wasn't going to let him go after her again...

"On the contrary, I mean, you couldn't resist Sonny Corinthos's baby sister. How can you expect me, or Jax, or anyone else for that matter to not find themselves falling in love with her?"

I would kill him.

He had hurt her enough, this stopped now.

I grabbed him and shoved him up against the nearest wall by the throat.

"I'm NOT gonna let you hurt her anymore! She doesn't deserve ANY of this! Haven't you caused her enough pain?" I willed for him to just drop dead right there. Then I heard him choke out,

"Haven't you?"


	8. Don't You Want Me?

A/N Sorry its taken so long to update!! Ive been so busy with school and stuff, and this was a hard chapter to write, so I hope you like it!! Let me know!! Reviews... well you all know how i love them!! :) Here you go!

"Haven't you?" Alcazar choked out. I couldn't believe what I had heard, because for once in this man's miserable, pathetic life, he was right. I had been the cause of pain for Courtney too. So I let him down. "What's wrong Morgan? Realized something you should have a long time ago? Good. Do you get now that ever since you got together with Sonny's sister, she's had nothing but pain in misery in her life?"

"Shut up," that was the only response I could come up with. I knew right then that I couldn't kill this man, not until I got my chance to explain things to Courtney. Not until she understood that everything I do, is for her. So I walked away, from the man who kidnapped my best friend, from the man who kidnapped my wife, from the man that killed my child, and I was doing it for the love of my life.

At GH, Courts hospital room.

"Sonny, I'm so glad that we can actually speak now. Im sorry for everything, really I am," Courtney explained as I walked in on the brother-sister interaction.

"Oh good, Jason's here. Courtney I don't want you to worry about anything okay? And stop apologizing, it should be me begging for forgiveness after everything I said to you. I'm gonna let you and Jason talk, get better soon. My sons miss their favorite aunt," Sonny said as he kissed the top of his sister's head. That last statement brought tears to Courtney's eyes. Only I really knew how much she missed Michael and Morgan. "And Jason, you take care of my sister. Call me later," Sonny said to me, I nodded. Sonny made his way towards the door, and when he opened it, he was not pleased to see who was on the other side, and let me tell you, neither was I.

"Jax," Sonny said as he made to push him out into the hallway. But the candy boy would have none of that.

"I'm here to see Courtney," he said in that Aussie accent. I moved over and sat down on the side of Courtney's bed, making sure that Jax knew I wasn't standing for anything anymore. She was mine, even though I didn't deserve her.

"Courtney, would you like to see Jax?" Sonny turned his head to ask his sister the question I already knew the answer to. She would be too nice to send him away...

"Sure, but only for a little while. Im tired." I got up of the bed and went to leave, when she called me back, much to my surprise. "Jason? Could you stay please?" Was she scared of him or something. Had he hurt her when they were alone before? I had a million questions running through my head, if he had hurt her...

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about something anyways."

"Courtney, I would have liked to speak to you alone for a minute. There's something I want you to know," Jax rambled.

"My sister wants Jason here, Jax. He's staying," Sonny said as he let Jax pass by him and into the hospital room.

"Well your sister's ex-husband isnt gonna like what I have to say," Jax explained. Sonny just walked out after winking at Courtney.

"How are you Jax?" Courtney asked. This was really awkward for me. I kind of didn't know what to do with myself, so I stayed on the edge of my ex-wife's bed, and waited to hear what the man that I hated so much had to say.

"I should be asking you that? Am I correct in assuming that after your meltdown with Lorenzo Alcazar you and Jason shared some bonding experience over the loss of your child and are now back together?" Jax half-yelled. I wanted to get up and completely pummel him. Courtney must have sensed that because she grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I stayed where I was, glaring at Jax.

"Jax, Jason and I have something special. I thought we had lost it, but it's always going to be there. Even if neither of us want it to be. As for my break down, it was a terrible setback for me. Losing my child was the most horrific and painful experience of my life, and for you to word it like that... well, just leave Jax. You obviously don't know anything about me. Seeing and hearing Lorenzo talking about my child like that, it hurt me. And I reacted the only way I could think of at the moment. It was wrong, and I admit that. Now leave," Courtney said to him. I was silently rooting for her. And squeezing her hand back when I thought she would need it. She knew, somewhere deep inside her heart that I was there to support her, that she could lean on me.

"Courtney, I care more than I thought I ever could about you. You are that missing piece in my life. I need you. Remember when we talked about love, and second chances? Well you're my second chance. I know in my heart that I can make you happy. We could move away, out of Port Charles, to wherever you wanted. It wouldnt matter to me as long as we're together. I just, all of a sudden, I can't imagine my life without you in it. All of a sudden, you're the reason I want to get up every morning. I find myself just stopping and thinking about you during the day. And I know that you think about me. I know that you care, I can feel it everytime we kiss. I want to make love to you Courtney," I cut the candy boy's little speech off.

"Get out Jax, now."

"Jason, I told you that you wouldnt want to hear this. So you can either leave now, or wait it out and hear what I have to say." Jax told me, but his eyes were on Courtney. He made me sick.

"Jason, please," Courtney won out over Jax. She would win always win out over everyone. I moved back towards her and this time, stood next to her bed, with my arm around the bedstand. I wanted to be standing if Jax said anything derogatory or offending.

"Courtney, I wanted to tell you this alone..." Jax was, this time, cut off by Courtney.

"Jason is staying with me Jax. Im being nice and letting you say what you have to say. So, just do it and then leave," Courtney said as she winced in pain. Jax ran over to her side, but I was closer, and I was the one asking her the questions.

"What happened? What hurts Courtney?" I asked her, in a panic.

"Nothing, I just had a quick jab of pain in my stomach. The doctor said that would probably happen. Don't worry about it," she told the both of us. But I was worried.

"Are you sure? Just, let me get the doctor, I want him to check you out," I said to her as I stroked her hair.

"Jason, Im fine. Dont bother," she gave me a reassuring smile. And I knew I wasnt leaving her alone with Jax. So I relented.

"Courtney, are you sure you're alright?" Jax asked.

"Positive. Now say what you came to say."

"Courtney, I- I love you," Jax said. And he wasn't finished. "Look, you may not love me yet, but you will. You can learn to live without the mob, you can learn to live without Jason. You can learn to love me. I know you can. I know that I can give you a better life than Jason. There won't be danger, there won't be pain. Just you and me. Don't you want that? Don't you want me?"

aN- so what did ya think??? :)


	9. Jason or Jax?

"Jason, Im fine. Dont bother," she gave me a reassuring smile. And I knew I wasnt leaving her alone with Jax. So I relented.

"Courtney, are you sure you're alright?" Jax asked.

"Positive. Now say what you came to say."

"Courtney, I- I love you," Jax said. And he wasn't finished. "Look, you may not love me yet, but you will. You can learn to live without the mob, you can learn to live without Jason. You can learn to love me. I know you can. I know that I can give you a better life than Jason. There won't be danger, there won't be pain. Just you and me. Don't you want that? Don't you want me?"

"You need to leave. Now." Courtney said to Jax as she stared at him through tear filled eyes. I, myself, could not believe everything he had just said to her. Jasper Jax, was in love with Courtney. Deeply, deeply in love with the only woman that I would ever love. It wasn't fair to her. She deserved better than me. But, I'm selfish. I need her in my life. If it's dangerous for her, if she could get hurt, even killed. I want her with me, always. And Jax was getting on my last nerve,

"So Jason," Jax said angrily, shoving me out of my trance and my thoughts. "You got what you wanted. Should I be surprised that she went back to you? I knew that Courtney would eventually. It makes me sick, seeing the two of you together. Jason? You say you love her? Then leave her. She's going to end up dead in your world. Do you want that? Do you want to watch her die? Do you want to see your wife in the hospital like this? Is it some kind of a turn on for you?" I began to move towards Jax, Courtney made to get up, but the look I sent her had her laying back down again...

"Listen to me," I said as I grabbed Jax's collar. "You will never come near my wife again. She doesn't want anything to do with you. Leave her alone. Don't contact her, don't visit her. And don't send her anything. I want you out of her life, forever."

"I'm not going to just give up on the woman I love Morgan. No way in hell. She's not safe with you. She never will be. Let her be with me!" Jax began to get in my face, then I heard Courtney yell out from behind me,

"Get the hell out Jax!"

"Is that what you really want Courtney? You want me to leave?" Jax was still talking as I led him towards the door. "You remember all those good times we had in Monte Carlo and on the island? I know you keep those memories close to your heart. I know you do..." and I shoved Jax out the door.

Courtney was silently crying. And I just knew that she was preparing herself to have one of those heart to heart conversations with me. So I sat down on the edge of her hospital bed and wrapped her up in my arms. And she cried harder. I was almost confused. So many things were running through my head. I knew that she was having a difficult time, but I was with her now. Me and Courtney, my wife and I back together. Everything was turning out the way it was meant to. And she was soaking my shirt with her tears. Her tears. They made me want to scream at the world for making her cry. I would do absolutely anything for her to stop crying. Anything in the world. Hearing her cry, watching her pain, was almost unbearable to me. I almost broke down myself, just from seeing her sad.

"Jason? Can we talk?" I anticipated this conversation for a long time. The way I would tell her how much I love her, how much I needed her. And she would tell me that she loved me too. I had replayed this over and over in my head. And now it was happening.

"Of course. What do you want to talk about?" I asked, as I set my chin on top of her head and rubbed my hand along her thin arm. I had missed feeling her, touching her, being with her...

"You said you loved me. You referred to me as your wife," Courtney said as she kept her head on my chest and didn't lift her eyes to meet mine. Not that she would have met them because I was staring off into space, kind of hurt that she may not want me to call her my wife anymore.

"I do love you Courtney. I'll always love you. And when I called you my wife, it was kind of out of habit. I'm going to protect you no matter what or who tries to hurt you. And I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable, I just..."

"It didn't make me uncomfortable Jason. I was touched. It meant so much to me. But, we got divorced for a reason..." I stopped her right there.

"Look, I know that you hate the way I live. I understand that. And I'm not going to quit my job. You know this. But, I want you in my life, even if it is dangerous for you. Because I'm selfish. And I love you so much. Please come back home. Please put your rings back on. I need you Courtney. I need you to be my wife again. I'm so afraid that I won't be able to survive without you..." And I surprised the woman I love, and myself, by beginning to cry.

"Jason..." and it was her turn to comfort me. She held my head, and entwined her fingers in mine. And it felt so good. I was home.

A/N: Sorry that this was such a shortie!!! I have to go out tonight!! But since you guys have been so great with reviewing lately... im gonna update either when I get home or tomorrow! Lemme know what ya think!!!!!!


	10. Dead Black

I woke up with her wrapped in my arms. Loving the feeling... I didn't bother to move. If I had to pick one thing about Courtney that I missed, the one thing that had me not sleeping at night... it would be me, just thinking about the way her cheek puffed up to her eye when she was against my chest. It was the way she wrapped her arms around me when she needed me to be close to her. It was the way she smiled in her sleep. How beautiful she looked when her eyes were all groggy and her hair was everywhere. And then, as if on cue, Sonny walked in.

"Jason? I need a word with you... alone," he whispered so he wouldn't wake his sister.

I sighed, and got up, slowly and carefully so Courtney wouldn't have to wake up. As soon as my feet hit the floor and her body detatched from mine, I felt cold. So, not wanting to be away from her for long, I walked out the door behind Sonny, looking at her one more time. Then I shut it. And I didn't know... that that would be the last time I would see her in three days. And they would become three of the hardest days of my life.

Courtney searched all around her when she opened her eyes. She thought for sure that Jason would be there. And she wasn't about to deny that she was disappointed. Disappointed didn't even begin to describe. She had wanted so badly to wake up in his arms. She felt so safe with him. So loved. Maybe he had to work... that had to be it. He wouldn't just up and leave her... would he? Maybe he went to see Sam. Yeah... he wasn't working today... he would have told her... he must have gone to check up on Sam and the baby. The baby. Courtney couldn't help but be jealous of Sam. At one point, she could have given Jason the child he had always wanted. The child he had wanted with her. What was she thinking? Jason had a life now. He had someone he could love, a baby he would be a father to. She was just complicating things. So before Jason got back, she would be gone. He wouldn't have to deal with her anymore.

"Sonny, I want to get back to Courtney. Can this wait?" I asked, desperate to be there when she woke up.

"No, it can't wait. This is about my sister," Sonny told me, anger overcoming him.

"Wh-what are you talking about? Is someone making threats?" I inquired, fearing for her life once again... and reminding myself that it shouldn't have to be like this for her.

"Lorenzo Alcazar, Jasper Jax, and others, they have all left messages. Notes slipped under the loft door, messages on Courtney's machine..." Sonny put his head in his hands and sighed, as I looked at him, not knowing what to say.  
"Look, I'll protect her. I'll take her to the island. I'll do whatever I have to to keep her safe. I- I'm not letting this happen to her again. It can't happen to her again Sonny," I told him all in one breath.

"I want you to listen to these messages Jason. Go to the loft. And tell me what you think we should do," and with that, I left.

When I opened the door to the loft, I became immediately worried about Courtney. She had been here recently. I could feel it. I completely forgot about the messages. I went straight to her closet, and noticed clothes missing, shoes gone. I went to the shower for the ultimate test. Her Rosemary mint shampoo was gone, and with that I knew, so was she. Someone must have taken her. I was frantic, and not thinking at all, I ran off, in the direction of General Hospital, I had to be sure she wasn't still at the hospital and I had to make sure to talk to Sonny.

And I didn't listen to the messages.

Courtney was walking towards Jax's penthouse. He would take her in. And she could learn to love him. Or she could at least pretend to. And just as she was about to turn the corner, someone grabbed her from behind, put a chloroform cloth over her mouth to prevent her from screaming, and everything went black.

Dead black.


	11. Confused

Recap

**Courtney felt a hand go over her mouth and then everything went black.**

**Dead black.**

Courtney woke up with a pounding headache; she automatically reached for her purse to find her cell phone, but realized that it wasn't there. "oh God," she thought to herself. She didn't know where she was or who had taken her, so she did the most logical thing that popped into her mind… she screamed.

And 3 people walked in, with smiles on their faces. People I didn't think I would have to see ever again, people who had hurt me. And one who I had hurt. Jax, Ric, and Lorenzo Alcazar. And fear rushed through Courtney's body and she stopped screaming, knowing that it wouldn't do anything anyways.

Jason was scared out of his mind. The empty loft first, and now as he ran into her hospital room, she wasn't there. Elizabeth had said that she had checked herself out. Jason knew where to begin looking. The usual suspect, Lorenzo Alcazar. Jason was about to give into his tears when he saw Sonny walk into Courtney's room, so he held them in.

"Hey man," Sonny said.

"Hey," Jason replied grimly.

"You listen to those messages?" Sonny asked as Jason realized that he had left in such a hurry that he didn't even bother with the messages!

"Oh shit, man I just saw all her clothes gone, everything all packed away… I figured she had been taken… I forgot to listen to them…" Jason said… immediately feeling guilty.

"It doesn't matter. She was kidnapped Jason. Meyer just called in and he witnessed it, he saw who took her…" Jason interrupted Sonny.

"Who has her Sonny?"

"Jasper Jax, the bastard."

Jason's heart started beating much too fast. Jax would pay for this. He would pay. No matter what Jason had to do. All he knew was that Jax wanted Courtney… badly. Jason knew that he had to get the love of his life away from the man who loved her enough to kidnap her to make her his. Jason would save Courtney, and kill Jax.

Courtney looked up in awe at the men who appeared in front of her. She was scared, of course she was. These men scared her to death! They were dangerous and… well capable of hurting her. But, there was no way in hell that Courtney Morgan was going to let them intimidate her. So she just sat in the chair she was tied to, and began to giggle.

"Something funny Ms. Matthews?" Lorenzo asked me.

"Oh come on. Let's not be all formal now. You know me by my first name Lorenzo, do me the favor of using it. That'd be great. Thanks." Courtney wisely said to the man that caused her to miscarry the last time he held her captive. Little did he know that her baby was something she would be thinking about the whole time she was here with him.

"And Jax? Didn't expect to see you here. What happened to the whole clean lifestyle thing? You were all anti-Sonny and Jason about… uhh well… since yesterday! You change your mind awfully quick!" Courtney was being a wise ass on purpose. She wanted to mess with these guys. To piss them off. Hell that's the least they deserved. She wasn't going to make this easy for them.

"I love you Courtney. I had to get you away from Jason. He doesn't deserve you," Jax tried to explain to Courtney. But do you really think she was listening? No.

"Uh huh, well I've heard that story before… so what's with the other two of you?" Courtney directed that comment towards Ric and Lorenzo. "Oh wait… I'm a business bargaining chip. How could I forget? It's not like I haven't done this before…"

"Just shut up Courtney. You sound like Carly," Ric said as he turned to leave the room, Jax following him. Leaving Courtney alone. With Lorenzo.

"I don't appreciate this Lorenzo, I want to go home. We've done this before. Didn't work out remember? Let me leave Lorenzo, and Jason will let you live." Courtney tried to negotiate with Lorenzo. And by the looks of it… he wasn't buying it.

"Courtney, look. I don't do this because I hate you. Quite the opposite actually, I enjoy your company. Mr. Jax is only in on this with us because he claims to be in love with you. Actually to be perfectly honest, I think he might be obsessed. I'm telling you right now, if he does anything that you don't want him to do. If he comes on to you… let me know. I'll make sure that you get moved to another location, where he wont be able to get to you. He is only here because he came to me and asked for help. Jax said that he could kidnap you and bring you to me. And I agreed. I do need a bargaining chip. And you're the perfect one. AND you still owe me a dinner anyways," and with that Lorenzo winked at Courtney and left the room, first untying her from her chair. Leaving Courtney confused and very lonely.


	12. Visitation

Oy... has it been a while for this fic or what?! Jeez...Im sorry guys. I hope you like this chapter...!!

"Lorenzo, I don't want or need your help," Courtney said to her captor, he was too close to her face, way too close...

"I just want you to be comfortable here, if you need anything at all..." Lorenzo began, but was cut off by an angry Courtney.

"I want Jason. That's what I want. At least let him visit me. Please Lorenzo, if you want me to be comfortable, let him come and see me. Please. I need him to know that I'm okay..."Courtney began to cry. Lorenzo felt so bad for the broken woman in front of him. She had had so much heartbreak in her life, who was he to deny her a visit with the man she loved? It was the least he could do...

Lorenzo wiped away a lone tear, and Courtney jerked back.

"Lorenzo, could you answer me?"

"I'll call him right now, and I'll arrange a visit, just one. But you have to promise me something first," Lorenzo said, attempting to bargain with her.

"What do you want? I'll do anything..."

"You and me have dinner tomorrow night." Lorenzo stated, searching her soft blue eyes for any source of discomfort... she wasn't scared of him was she? She had to know that he would never touch a woman... never.

"Fine. Just dinner. Nothing else. Please call him now," Courtney begged as she averted his glare. Why was he taking a sudden interest in her? Was he lonely? Him proposing dinner had really gotten her thinking... did Lorenzo Alcazar like her?

"Great. I'll make the call right now."

"Sonny, I'll find her. I promise," Jason said as he and Sonny met on the docks after they left the hospital.

"Jason, I don't want you to worry about this. I got Myer on it. You know how he cares about her, he'll track her down," Sonny said in attempt to comfort his best friend. He knew that Jason was going to worry himself sick over Courtney, and possibly even blame himself.

"We're talking about Jax here! He could hurt her! He's obsessed! Sonny, if he lays one finger on her..." Jason trailed off and looked out into Port Charles Harbor. If Jax so much as looked at Courtney the wrong way, he would die. But of course, he was going to die anyways for taking Courtney away from him. It would just be much more painful if he harmed her,,, MUCH more painful.

"If he touches her, I'll deal with the bastard myself." Sonny gritted his teeth in anger as he too looked out over the black water.

"No. I will, Courtney is my wife...ex-wife. I want to be the one to take his life for hurting her," Jason said as he turned once more to face Sonny.

"Where do you think he took her?" Sonny asked.

"Who knows. Anywhere. He's got money and connections, they could be in the Bahamas for all we know, sipping margaritas..." Jason was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. He reached into his pocket...

"Morgan,"

"Mr. Morgan, this is Lorenzo Alcazar," Alcazar said on the other line, turning his back to his hostage.

"What the hell do you want?" Jason asked, agitated that Alcazar would call him at a time like this. He did not want to discuss business right now. He wanted to find...

"Well, I have Courtney on my yacht..." Jason interuppted him.

"You son of a bitch..."

"And she's just fine, she wants you to come and visit her. I have agreed to arrange that," Lorenzo told Jason as his blood boiled at the sound of Morgan's voice... how he hated that man...

"Let me talk to her," Jason said bitterly. He didn't understand... Jax and Lorenzo? Working together? How did that make any sense?

"J-Jason?" Courtney sobbed.

"Oh God... are you okay Courtney?" Jason sighed as he heard the sound of her voice... he was so glad that she was alive...

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. I just, I miss you," Courtney sniffed and let her tears fall down her cheeks.

"I'm coming to get you okay? As soon as I arrange this with Alcazar, I'm taking you home, I promise," Jason said to his ex-wife as tears filled his eyes as well.

"Just be careful alright?" Courtney said as she smiled at his promise. She knew he was good for it.

"Always. So Jax? He's the one that grabbed you? He brought you to Alcazar?" Jason asked, confused.

Alcazar grabbed the phone before Courtney could answer.

"Jasper Jax kidnapped your wife, and brought her to me. He didn't want you to be with her, and I needed a bargaining chip. So this way, it kept Courtney away from you and I get a business deal out of it," Alcazar explained.

"Listen, if I find out that either of you hurt her in any way, I'll kill you," Jason yelled into the cell phone, furious that Courtney was no longer speaking to him.

"She has not been harmed. I promised her that if Jax touched her, I would move her elsewhere, he would not be able to contact her at all. He's been in talking to her, trying to get Courtney to be with him... but she won't even look at him, let alone speak to him," Alcazar realized he was rambling on about Courtney... so he stopped. He didn't want Jason Morgan thinking that he had a thing for Courtney. That would be disastorus.

"Good. What do you want?" Jason asked.

"I want territory, Pier 52 to be exact. I need you to accept my shipments. I don't have to own the property, the two of you just have to let me import my...product through your piers. That's all, and if you agree, you get Courtney back. If not, I hand her over to Jax. Your choice," Alcazar said.

"I'll talk to Sonny. I want to see my wife," Jason demanded. "Tonight. Right now."

"I figured you would. You don't want a repeat of the last time we were all in the same room do you?" Alcazar boasted as he watched Courtney wince. He had no intention of saying that... he knew that whole week had been hell for her, with the loss of her baby and all...

"Shut up. Just tell me when and where," Jason said.

"The docks. An hour." Alcazar said and clicked the phone shut. "All set." He said to Courtney and shut the door on his way out.

She would only have to wait one hour. And then she would be in Jason's arms again. She could hardly wait.

::The Docks, an hour later::

Jason was blindfolded and led into a van by some of Alcazar's men. They then boarded a plane and headed in the direction of the yacht. No words were exchanged between Jason and Alcazar's thugs. There was no need.

Soon, but not soon enough for Jason, he was being walked to Courtney's room. The blindfold was removed, and the door opened. He saw Lorenzo and Courtney talking. Then she looked at me, and started to cry. I ran to her and untyed her arms and feet and grabbed her into my arms and I held on to her for dear life. Her whole body was shaking and she was gasping for air due to the severity of her sobs. I saw Alcazar point to his watch and mouth "you have a half an hour" and he closed the door behind him. He knew I wouldn't try anything with Courtney there.

"I love you so much," Jason whispered into her soft golden hair. Courtney reached up to hold her ex-husband's face. He wiped away her tears and gently kissed her. Courtney's soft lips on Jason's was the only thing that he could concentrate on. He knew he had to talk to her. To tell her all the things that she needed to hear. But for right now, kissing would have to be enough. God knew they had waited long enough to kiss like this again.


	13. Unstoppable

I cupped my hands to Courtney's face and I looked into her eyes. And right then, I knew we could make it. I would get her out of this mess with Alcazar and I'd marry her. Wishful thinking? I'm calling it a reality.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Courtney asked me. How could she not know?

"I love you. I love you so much. I promise that I'm going to get you out of here. Me and Sonny are giving Alcazar what he wants, you know. And it'll be fine," I blurted out.

"We only have a half an hour Jason, you'd better kiss me again," Courtney smiled and time seemed to stop all at once. We weren't fighting. Neither of us were walking out. There weren't any tears.

"Marry me," It wasn't a question so much as a statement. I knew that I couldn't live the rest of my life without her.

"You're proposing to me on a yacht, while I'm kidnapped, and you have to leave right after Lorenzo comes back in. And you're proposing to me?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "But as soon as I get you out of here, I'll do it all over again."

"God I love you," Courtney said as she grabbed my face and kissed me.

_Come and lay on my bed, sit and drink some wine._

_I'll try not to make you cry._

_And if you get inside my head, then you'd understand._

_Then you'd understand why I've felt so alone, why I kept myself from love._

_And you became my favortie drug. So let me take you right now and swallow you down._

_I need you inside._

I moved my hands up and down her beautiful body, felt for all the places that I knew made her tingle. It had been so long since I'd kissed Courtney like this. Too long. So I kept my hungry mouth on hers and came to the realization that I could never let her go again.

_If we had this night together._

_If we had a moment to ourselves._

_If we had this night together, then we'd be unstoppable._

I needed her to know that I meant what I said about marrying her, so I reached for the necklace that I knew she kept her rings on. I tore my mouth from hers, immediately noticing her gasping for air. It was good to know that I still left her breathless, because she still definetely had that effect on me. I turned Courtney around so her back was to me. I unclasped the gold chain and slid off the blue sapphire engagement ring that I had given her so long ago.

"Jason, what are you doing?" Courtney asked as I turned her back around, brushed the blonde locks of hair out of her face and kissed her with all the love I had in my heart. All of the love that would forever belong to her. And with my lips still on hers, I took her hand and slid the ring back onto her finger. I felt Courtney jump and she pulled away from me, with tears in her eyes.

"That was the most romantic thing you've ever done," Courtney bit her lower lip and smiled at me. She left me speechless, so I kissed her again.

_Do you think that this is right, or is it really wrong?_

_I know that this is what we've been wanting._

_And all this burning in my soul, it fills up to my throat._

_It fills up till my heart is breaking._

Time was running out. Alcazar was due to come any minute now, and I dreaded it. Dreaded when I would have to leave her in this room, on this boat, waiting for me to save her. Again.

"We don't have much more time," I told my fiancee and she nodded.

"It was great while it lasted."

Was she making jokes at a time like this?

" I can't believe I'm leaving you with Alcazar again. How many times..." She put her index finger to my lips to silence me.

"I'll be fine, just do what you have to do and get me the hell out of here as fast as you can okay?" Courtney whispered.

"Okay. But you have to promise me something..."  
"Anything..."

_Now, we can both learn._

_Somehow you'll see it's all we have._

_Love, it keeps us together.  
And I need love._

"Promise me you'll stay safe. Don't antagonize Alcazar, or Jax. Especially not Jax. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again Courtney. I don't think I could...so please. Promise," I begged her, rubbing my fingers against the stone on her ring finger. I couldn't help but think that was where it would belong, and stay forever. I wasn't letting her go again.

"I promise." And she started crying.

_When I wake up without you, knowing you're not there._

_I'm only feeling half as good.  
Well I'm gonna find a way to wrap you in my arms._

_You make me feel alive._

I brushed her tears away with the pad of my thumb as I heard the worst sound imaginable. The clicking of the door opening, Courtney began to cry even harder.

"Lets go Morgan," Alcazar said coldly. I didn't respond.

"Don't cry baby, don't cry. Everything's gonna be alright," I said as I desperately tried to wipe away her tears. When she cried her eyes look so blue. I didn't know if I could leave her looking so vulnerable like that. "I love you okay. I love you," I said it twice just to make sure she heard me.

"I love you too," Courtney whispered. I kissed her lips and then her forehead, she wasn't letting go of my hand. I turned back to look at her, and she ran her free hand through her hair and said, "Be careful."

With all the energy I had in me I replied, "You too Courtney." and Alcazar led me out of the room and when he shut the door, I could hear Courtney break down. And I let a lone tear slip down my cheek for the love of my life, her sobs the only thing I could hear in my head. I was getting her out of there. Tonight.

_If we had this night together._

_If we had a moment to ourselves._

_If we had this night together, then we'd be unstoppable._

Song Credit- The Calling "Unstoppable"


End file.
